Rvat'
by estelle0
Summary: Ne me laisse pas. (Seconde participation pour la nuit de l'awesome)


**Seconde participation à la nuit de l'awesome! J'avais tellement envie d'écrire un petit truc là-dessus...**

**Sujet : "seul et tous ses dérivés" (je tiens à préciser que OUI, je n'ai abordé qu'un seul "type" de solitude, et le plus évident en plus, mais c'était celui qui m'inspirait le plus, en fait)**

**Contrainte : présence de l'AWESOME!**

**Nombre de mots utilisés : 568.**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia n'est PAS A MOI (sinon, le nom de l'auteur serait beaucoup plus facile à écrire), soutenez l'oeuvre originale... Regardez la série en VOSTFR sur Rutube!**

* * *

**Rvat' (déchirure)**

« Dis, grand frère, pourquoi tu mens ?

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Tu me dis n'importe quoi.

-Maiiiis non, où vas-tu chercher tout ça, kesesese ?

-Tu ne peux pas travailler en tuant des gens. Ce n'est _pas_ un travail.

-Pourtant, c'est mon travail en ce moment.

-Vous êtes ridicules, vous, les adultes. Vous avez peur de nous dire la vérité, alors vous mentez. Ca s'appelle la « guerre ». Et tu peux très bien y mourir. Tu crois vraiment que je suis bête au point de ne pas savoir ça? Tu comptais m'avertir quand? Quand elle se serait terminée? Ou quand on aurait ramené ton cadavre avec une médaille pour essayer de consoler tes proches?

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir caché des choses, Luddy…

-N'y retournes pas.

-Il va bien falloir…

-Ils peuvent trouver n'importe qui d'autre pour te remplacer !

-Oui, mais moi je veux te protéger.

-Ce n'est pas en allant à des kilomètres de moi que tu me protégeras !

-Ce n'est pas en te comportant comme le sale gosse que tu n'as jamais été que tu comprendras. Là-bas, je repousse les ennemis qui pourraient s'en prendre à toi.

-Mais moi, je suis ici, Bruder…

-Je sais… Tu crois que _moi_ je n'ai pas envie d'être ici ?

-Tu rentreras quand ?

-Le plus tôt possible.

-Tu mens encore.

-Pardon.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi Ludwig, je t'aime… »

* * *

On aurait pu se les dire encore des années, ces mots. Des millénaires.

J'étais enfant, je me fichais complètement de tout le reste du monde quand _toi_, tu courrais le moindre risque.

Mais maintenant, je suis devenu adulte, je suis devenu fort. On aurait pu se protéger tous les deux. On aurait _dû._ Même si je ne te l'ais plus dit souvent, je t'aime, grand frère… Je t'aime…

Pourquoi prend-on toujours conscience des choses aussi incroyables et aussi magnifiques lorsqu'il est trop tard pour les sauver ?

Aujourd'hui, ils ont voté ta disparition. Je le sais, mais en réalité, je n'ai même pas eut le courage d'y aller. J'aurais tant voulu te dire au revoir, comme l'ont fait tous les autres…

Mais je suis trop lâche, tu comprends ? Trop lâche parce que c'est moi, c'est mon pays qui t'efface. Et que je n'ai rien pu faire.

Je voudrais te demander pardon. Je sais que tu n'es déjà presque plus rien. Italie m'a dit à quel point tu es mal. Crois-le ou non, j'ai mal pour toi. J'ai tellement mal que je m'en arracherai le cœur.

Quand j'étais enfant, je te suppliais de ne pas me laisser seul. J'étais désespéré, je me sentais abandonné.

Et aujourd'hui, je te le répète, je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas seul. Même si tu n'y peux rien, même si c'est toi qui devrait lancer des appels au secours, aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui suis à genoux devant toi et qui te le dis.

J'aurais eut besoin de toi pour le restant de l'éternité, andouille irresponsable. J'aurais eut besoin de toi à chaque pas que j'ai fait, que je fais et que je ferais.

Et toi tu ne seras pas là. Bien sûr, on me rassure. On me dit que tu seras toujours en moi, que tu feras _partie_ de mon territoire.

Mais tu sais comme moi que tu vas disparaître, et qu'un esprit, ça ne comble pas un vide.

Je sais que je serais seul, que ma vie ne ressemblera plus à une vie sans toi.

Alors je vais te le dire une dernière fois, mon frère, parce que je t'aime, parce que tu es ma famille, et parce que sans toi, je ne serais plus rien.

Je t'aime. Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas seul. Ils peuvent te remplacer par qui ils veulent.

_Mais ne me laisse pas seul, par pitié..._

* * *

**En espérant que ça vous ait plu~ **_  
_

**-ELP**


End file.
